Esboço:Ordem Jedi
A Ordem Jedi foi uma antiga organização monástica de guarnição da paz unificada pela sua crença na Força, especificamente o lado luminoso. Os Jedi eram os guardiões da paz e da justiça na República Galáctica por milhares de anos antes das Guerras Clônicas. Embora eram conhecidos como diplomatas, os Jedi carregavam consigo sabres de luz, a arma simbólica da Ordem. Liderados pelo Alto Conselho Jedi, os Mestres Jedi instruíam jovens Padawans nos caminhos da Força, treinando-os até que atingissem o ranque de Cavaleiro Jedi. Centrados no Templo Jedi em Coruscant, os Jedi usaram o Templo como uma base de operações pelas quais eles seriam enviados em missões, ou ali ficavam para estudar e aprender através dos vastos Arquivos Jedi. Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Discípulo Sombrio'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Três'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Quatro'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 11: First Blood, Parte V: The Fog of War'' * *''Star Wars: Kanan 1: O Último Padawan, Parte I: Luta'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 2: O Último Padawan, Parte II: Voo'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' * *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * * * * * *''Uma Nova Esperança: A Princesa, o Cafajeste e o Garoto da Fazenda'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte III'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Um Romance Infanto-Juvenil'' }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Categoria:Organizações baseadas na Força Categoria:Unidades militares da República Galáctica Categoria:Organizações Jedi